


Flowers

by AyuDev



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Doomcio, Drabble, M/M, Revenge is best served cold, Roses, Vishkar are pieces of shit, moment of silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: "Conflict Makes You Stronger..." He told himself. Right now he wasn't sure he believed it.





	Flowers

The man contemplated not doing it. It still hit it hard, and doing this, would only solidify the truth. His own phrase, hit him all too strongly. 

Because the man wasn't playing for his team, he had to force the lingering pain down his throat with each and every breath. 

However, today, was a special day. It would have been even better for the two of them. He played through the possibilities again and again as if it had happened, as if life had played the way it always had for him. They could be happy, his laugh could light up a whole room, he could see everyone else smile with him, feel the joy the younger man always seemed to have growing in his chest. He was full of love and definitely deserved the whole world and everything it had to offer him...

He knew he should have stood there, he should have shown himself even when the other male's friends were present. But none of that mattered now. Kneeling down, he could feel the dew on his knees as he searched for the correct words to say. Something that would make things better, but nothing really came to mind, even just looking at the roses that danced in his hand with the breeze, his mind went blank.

Setting the bouquet down beside him, he reminded himself that he didn't have all the time in the world, that he was lucky they got this time together, because the superstar was extremely popular, and the moment anyone noticed him out in public, they would surely try to get a piece of the DJ for themselves. The man laughed at this, “...popular as always,”. 

He couldn't quite tell whether the people actually cared, or they were just here for publicity. His smile turned to a scowl at the approaching group. Setting the flowers down, he felt like there was so much to say, and never enough time to say it.

Akande Ogundimu, the man never knew what it was like to lose, until Vishkar took the very thing he cherished away from him. Giving him absolutely no reason to stay connected with them, he made sure the information he had on them got to the appropriate hands, unlike the roses, which just stood in front of a slab of stone, never to be held by the deserving hands. As a last ditch effort to make sure Lucio didn't sacrifice everything in vain, he sent the information under his lover's name, making sure what they did would not go unpunished. 

He would regret not telling Lucio how he felt, it would eat away at him slowly, but like everything else, he would keep it hidden, just like his weekly visits. Always a new bouquet, always an hour of silence as if to make up for the time that was stolen from them. Akande hoped that, like the flowers, this pain would wilt and fade away in time. 

“I love you... “


End file.
